Infant swings of the general type involved herein are known from U.S. Pat. Des. No. 228,268. A swing seat construction is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,484. A U-shaped tilt wire for an infant carrier is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,328. An infant carrier having a pivotably mounted carrying handle with or without a latch is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,944 and 3,409,325.